Howl
by SpySkater
Summary: Before Captain Hook sets sail, Red gives the pirate one last chance to make her howl. Written for Captain Wolf Week on Tumblr. Inspired by the song "Howl" by Florence and the Machine.


Forbidden romance was always a tough one and most often ended tragically. Theirs hadn't been too tragic. In fact, it hadn't lasted long. They'd only known each other two weeks, but already they were drawn to each other, feelings wrapped so tightly in knots. Being apart ached and neither understood why.

He was leaving. That's all she could think about as she stared out her window. Red bit her lip, conflicted. Granny had told her to stay away from the wretched pirate ("No man of his 'trade' can be trusted."). Snow had agreed with her, but Red couldn't help wanting to be with him. She felt restless. She felt a low hum within. Every few minutes, she was pacing around or moving her fingers. It was the way she felt every full moon. But tonight wasn't a full moon. She just needed him and the beast within was demanding it.

When night had fallen, Red left her new home and ran off towards the docks. She found the Jolly Roger and the ramp to the deck which was still in place. She boarded the ship and looked around. It seemed abandoned, but, from the deck, she'd seen one light on in one of the quarters. She went through the ship's corridors and found the lit room: the captain's quarters.

Captain Hook, or Killian as she called him, was shocked to see her enter his room. He closed a small leather bound book with his one hand and stood.

"Red? I didn't expect you, love," Killian said, rising from his seat and approaching her. As he did, she undid her red cloak and let it fall to the floor. When he reached her, Red drew him to her, pressing her lips to his. She had always been hesitant to kiss Peter, but there was something about the pirate captain that drove her mad. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in the last few days. Their only contact had been through secret messages delivered by Smee.

Killian took a moment to return the kiss, distracted by his surprise. His hand moved to the small of her back. He pulled his lips from hers for a short moment, brushing her hair from her face with the curve of his hook. He stared into her bright blue eyes and could almost see the wolf behind them. She was as dangerous as him, maybe more. He felt heat trapped in the pit of his stomach.

"What about your grandmother? And that darling friend of yours? What was her name? Something to do with winter," Killian muttered.

"What about them?" Red responded. Killian cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. He was used to the innocent Red, eyes full of wonder. This Red seemed defiant with eyes filled with primal desire, a look he was so familiar with, but only few he obliged to.

He obliged to her, kissing her hard and leading the young woman to his bed. Without care or worry for the consequences, the pirate ripped through her dress and corset with his hook. He had to admit it came in handy at times. His vest, shirt, and pants were off next, in that order, and the captain was glad he'd decided not to join his crew at the taverns that night. They spent the night tangled in one another, Killian using his nimble and skilled touch to make his she-wolf howl with ecstasy.

* * *

><p>"You're more daring than I thought, love," he said in the aftermath. Red rested her head and hand on his chest, his hooked arm wrapped cautiously around her.<p>

"You're leaving soon. Who knows if or when I'll see you again?" she replied, tracing his chest with a gentle finger.

"I invited you along."

Red was silent for a long moment. He had invited her to come and had postponed leaving port in order to wait for her answer.

"I wish I could, but we're at war -"

"With the Evil Queen. You've said."

"Besides, the wolf would hate being cooped up on full moons," she added. They were silent for a long moment, listening to the sea gently hit the hull of the ship, feeling the Jolly Roger softly rock like a cradle. "Granny says you'll forget me soon anyway," Red said, chuckling mirthlessly. Killian looked down at her.

"I could never do that, love. I could never forget my precious she-wolf."

He kissed her as reassurance before they fell into another long silence. He glanced down at his fingers tapping against his thigh. He paused for a moment.

"Let me see your hand," he requested. Red furrowed her brow, but lifted her hand from his chest.

"Why?"

Using only his thumb, he pushed one of his many jeweled rings from his pinky. He let it fall onto the bedspread before picking it up and placing it on her ring finger.

"A promise. A promise that I shall return to you. And soon," he explained.

"And why should I trust the promises of a pirate?" Red teased with an endearing smile and twinkling eyes. Killian smirked, remembering a promise of revenge he'd once made.

"I always keep my promises, love."


End file.
